


The Ends of the Earth

by L0V3ER



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Angst, Crazy, Dangerous Zach, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Feelings, Hiding the truth, Kissing, Love, Marriage, Original Character(s), Possessive Behavior, Protectiveness, Psycho Zach, Relationship(s), Romance, Sad, Sexual Content, Suicide, Violence, lying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2018-10-29 18:13:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10859379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L0V3ER/pseuds/L0V3ER
Summary: Rebecca and Hannah were very close friends until Hannah died, well, she committed suicide leaving Rebecca in a distraught position. Forward eight years later, Rebecca and Zach Dempsey are married with a daughter and living the dream married life until her whole world is shaken when she finds out that one of the reasons her best friend killed herself was because of her husband who is supposedly the love of her life and the father of her child.





	1. Yī

Rebecca is a designer and owns her own design label, _Rennah_ , which is a portmanteau of her and Hannah's name as they both had big dreams to be top fashion designers and compete with big fashion names. Now, it's just her because her friend couldn't be a part of this for reasons unknown. There was never a day that passed that she never asked herself why.

 _"Why on earth did you kill yourself, Hannah?"_ Rebecca always thought Hannah was one of the strongest people she knew. Even though Justin was the biggest asshole to her and some other stupid guys decided to join the bandwagon, Hannah never once showed she was hurt.

"Or so I thought." she mumbled to herself as she prepared breakfast for her daughter who came running into the kitchen. "What did I say about running around the house, Hailey?"

"You said not to because it's dangerous but daddy was chasing me." she said as she took her seat on the dining chair.

A gasp was heard, "Really, you tell on daddy too? I thought we were best friends." Zach said as he walked into the kitchen with Hailey's school bag and dropped it on the island while walking up behind his wife and wrapping his hands around her. "How is Mrs. Dempsey today?" he nibbled on her ear.

"Ew, stop that!" Hailey screamed while covering her eyes.

Rebecca tried to squirm her way out of his hold, "Really? In front of our four-year-old?" She successfully got out of his grasp and placed her daughter's breakfast in front of her.

Zach placed a quick kiss on her lips and sat in front of his daughter, "What's so weird about a perfectly married couple displaying affection in front of their daughter?" he asked Rebecca as Hailey scrunched up her face in front of him while she pointed at her peas silently hoping her mother doesn't see.

Rebecca walked towards the sink and placed the dirty dishes in the dishwasher, "I'm pretty sure you weren't comfortable seeing your parents do that when you were her age."

Zach turned his back to make sure Rebecca wasn't looking at them and quickly ate his daughter's peas making her smile as he winked at her. "Can't remember what I was doing at that age plus it's very difficult picturing my mum getting all romantic with someone." He stood up and carried his daughter with one hand, "Ready to go to school, baby?" Hailey nodded and he walked up to Rebecca and leaned forward to peck her then leaned Hailey forward, "Kiss mum bye."

Hailey pecked her mum, "Bye mummy."

Rebecca watched as Hailey wrapped her hands around her dad's neck as they made their way out of the house. Those two can never be separated, not like she tried to anyway. "Zach, drive carefully!" she yelled once she heard the car door slam knowing fully he was using one of his sports cars because Hailey loved being driven in those. She really was like her father.

She got a notification on her phone notifying her of a high school reunion the coming weekend. She wondered how they found her on social media as she rarely went on there if not for her work then she remembered a possibility...she met Jessica Davis last week at her store.

_"I can't believe it's actually you." Jessica said upon seeing Rebecca as soon as she entered the store. "You know, I was hoping to meet you here. I told my friend that I knew you personally but she wouldn't believe me." she turned to her friend who has a somewhat shocked expression on her face._

_Rebecca had so many thoughts going on in her mind, one of which was to act like she didn't know who Jessica was and embarrass her in front of her friend. Another thought was why Jessica was acting so friendly towards her when they never said a word to each other in school seeing she was one of the 'cool kids' and didn't talk to anyone else. She decided she was mature now and not a high schooler and went with the flow._

_"Yeah, it's me. Fancy seeing you here...of all places." Not that mature._

_"Well, we did go to high school together so of course I'm here. You're all over TV these days, Becky. Good for you."_

_Becky? Okay..._

_"Yeah, good for me, I guess. How have you been anyway?"_

_She smiled and showed off her engagement ring which had a huge rock on it by the way. "I'm getting married and before you say anything about how he's very old, I really love him."_

_Rebecca smiled at her, obviously a fake one while thinking why Jessica was telling her about her life. She couldn't give a damn even if she tried._

_"So, I hear you're married and have a kid already. That's really fast. Did you guys have a shotgun marriage because you were pregnant or something?"_

_OK, Jessica was starting to cross the 'I'm going to act like we've been friends since high school because now you are way cooler than me' line._

_"Actually, I married Zach Dempsey. You know, one of the hottest jocks in high school?" she just had to. It's Jessica for crying out loud. If she couldn't gloat about how she married a jock to Jessica then when would she have the chance to again?_

_Jessica stared at her like she disappeared and appeared right in front of her. "Huh? You what?"_

_Seeing the look on her face made everything worth it at that moment. She never liked Jessica especially after treating Hannah the way she did._

_"I'm married to Zach Dempsey and we have a daughter."_

_Jessica tilted her head, "Hannah was your friend, right?"_

_"What?" The question shocked Rebecca because it came from nowhere and she did not want Jessica of all people calling that name._

_Jessica shook her head and smiled, "Nothing, I'm sorry for bringing her up." She acted like the last two minutes didn't happen. "Anyway, there's a school reunion coming up soon and you def have to be there like really have to be there. I'm sure a lot of people would be happy to see you." She hugged Rebecca and grabbed her friend who she forgot was there the whole time. "See you!"_

_Rebecca watched as Jessica left her store and stood there what the hell just happened. Also, why was she so shocked she married Zach? Is she so bad that she shouldn't even marry a jock? Well, that kind of ruined her day for her._

Yup, it was probably Jessica who looked her up on social media now everyone was going to be expecting her. Not like she cared what anyone thought of her because she didn't. But it wouldn't hurt to see what everyone was up to especially Clay. She never saw or heard from him after graduation and they were kind of close especially when Hannah died. Though he seemed to be a bit off and weird especially when she found out he keyed Zach's car with a weird question. She didn't care then because she wasn't even Zach's friend in fact, Zach probably didn't even know she existed then.

She was brought back into the real world when she felt arms wrap around her waist scaring her, "Shit, you fucking scared me."

Zach kissed her, "You and your potty mouth. I do hope Hailey doesn't take after you in that aspect."

Rebecca returned the kiss while wrapping her hands around his neck, "You know I'll never swear in front of her."

Zach dipped his head to nibble on her neck, "You know what I'm thinking?" he asked as he sucked harder eliciting a moan from her. "I'm thinking we should take this to the bedroom."

Rebecca's felt her face heat up at his words, "You always know how to get me worked up."

He slowly unbuttoned her shirt while kissing her, "If I didn't then what kind of husband would I be?"

Rebecca smiled, "By the way, I met Jessica the other day and she invited us to come for a high school reunion this weekend. Apparently, they still do those." She tried to wrap her legs around her husband's waist but he held her waist making her look up at him wondering what was wrong.

They were a few centimeters apart and he stared at her like he was searching for something in her green orbs. "Jessica Davis?" he whispered like he was saying a forbidden word.

"Yeah..." Rebecca was wondering if she said something wrong. Well, so much for making love. She should have waited until after if she knew he was going to be all weird about it. "Is something wrong?"

He turned around and went to sit on the dining chair, "No, I just...you're not going, right?" He looked up at her, "You said no, right?"

Rebecca gave him a questioning look and shrugged, "I didn't say anything but I was hoping we could go and see what everyone else is up to. Let everyone know how I ended up with one of the hottest guys in school." She walked towards him smiling and sat on his thighs and nibbled on his ear, "Let those slutty girls know I ended up with what they thought they could have." She moved to place her lips on his but he turned his face surprising her and he didn't even notice what he did or her expression.

"Why do you want to know what they are up to anyway? Who fucking cares? I know I don't." He paused then turned to stare at Rebecca who still had a shocked expression on her face, "Wait, does Jessica know?"

Rebecca was starting to get a bit annoyed at his strange behaviour. It's not like she asked him to go commit murder or something because that's how he was acting. He has never rejected a kiss from her and it really hurt.

"Yes, she does. Should I not have told her?" she asked as she stood up to face her husband who she felt like punching any moment from now. What was happening?

His eyes widened on the news, "What did she say? Did she say anything to you?" He stood up and held her arms trying to get her to speak as she just stared at him. "Becky? Why are you just staring at me? Did she mention anything to you?"

She moved backwards, "Like what?" Is he hiding something? Did he not want others to know that they were married? Is he ashamed of her? Is that it? Rebecca laughed dryly, "I see what this is. You don't want your _cool_ jock asshole friends to know you didn't get married to a cheerleader, right?" she said forming air quotes on the word 'cool'.

Zach stared at her like she was mad, "What? No! That's not what I meant." He tried to hold her but she moved backwards.

"Don't touch me. It was never a problem if people knew we were married before in fact, you loved showing me off to your friends but now that your _cool_ high school friends are involved, you're suddenly scared? Oh, God forbid they find out you married Rebecca, Hannah's friend, the girl who committed suicide and everyone faked like they cared for like two seconds." She suddenly felt tears forming in her eyes. How did they end up here? What went wrong exactly?

Zach had a look of confusion and surprise on his face. Confused that his wife thinks he's ashamed of her and surprised that she was crying because of him. It broke his heart. "No, baby, that's not- that's not what I meant." He tried to hold her again but she shifted and instead he grabbed her and wrapped his long hands around her and placed his jaw on top of her head, "Please, don't run away from me. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it like that."

He heard her sobbing and it just made him hug her tighter and place a kiss on her head. He really hated himself at that moment. He doesn't know what got into him. Just the thought of high school catching up with him again scares him. He tried his best to move far away from California and start a whole new life with Rebecca in New York. She didn't know about the tapes and he'll even risk his life before he lets her know anything about it. He won't let Hannah ruin his life. No, not again. He would kill her and bury her again if that was what it took. What he had was perfect and no one could ruin it, not even a dead person.


	2. Dua

 

"So, we're going to the reunion, right?" Rebecca asked as she stared at Zach as he came down the stairs in his gym attire. Since the first time she mentioned the reunion to Zach, he's been acting a bit off. It was difficult to explain but there was something definitely up with him. Did he have a fight with his friends?

"Huh?" He pulled out his earbud and looked at her. "By the way, my mum said to let you know she's coming over for dinner tomorrow."

"What? The reunion is tomorrow night and you know this." Plus, his mother rarely ever visited to have dinner. She probably had a million and one better things to do. The only time she came over was to see Hailey and make sure she stays the top of her class and all. "Zach, what's going on?"

He shrugged and leaned on the island, "I have no issues going to the reunion but you know how my mum is. If I say no, I don't even want to know what will happen to me."

Rebecca really wanted to go to the reunion which was funny because she didn't want to have anything to do with Liberty High again. Though, for some odd reason, she just wanted to let those suckers know she became way cooler than them and that life isn't high school anymore. Most of all, she wanted to go with Zach because that will just put a cap on the whole thing. Oh, she really wanted to see the look on their faces.

Rebecca sighed, "You know what, I'll go to the reunion alone and you can hang out with your mother. Not like you wanted to go in the first place plus I'm not really your mother's best friend so there, I'm killing two birds with a stone."

She ignored the shocked look Zach gave her and turned to go back to the office. She came home to pick up some things.

"Wait, you're going?" This time he walked slowly towards her and held her hand. "Please, don't."

_Why?_

"Why?" She really didn't get it. In fact, she thought that he, of all people would be wanting to go there the most.

"What if we run into Justin?" he pouted and kissed her knuckles. "I know you had a thing for him in high school."

This couldn't possibly be the reason he was acting this way. Jealousy? As hot as it was that Zach was getting jealous over a high school crush, it wasn't enough to make him act like a weirdo.

"So what? I'm not married to him and I only liked him for like a second. Remember what he did to Hannah?" she pulled away at just the thought of it. "I really hated him after that. I can't believe you were still friends with him after that." She looked up at her husband, "I really hate to say this but this has been eating at me for years. Sometimes, I think part of the reason Hannah committed suicide was because of Justin Foley."

Zach would have sworn that Rebecca could hear how loud his heart was thumping against his chest. Why the hell is she bringing up Hannah Baker now? It's been years and she never said anything about her. So why now? He stood up abruptly ignoring the confused look thrown his way, "I'll be at the gym. I feel really tensed."

Rebecca watched as her husband acted very weird again for the umpteenth time. Did he really not want to go for the reunion? Should she just compromise? She sighed and grabbed her car keys. "I think I need some fresh air." she said to herself as she got into her car and drove away knowing she had a lot of work waiting for her at the office.

Once Zach heard Rebecca drive out, he quickly pulled out his phone and dialed a number he never thought he would call in his life again. The number was unavailable as expected but he had to get this over with. He dialed a number till the person at the other end picked up, "Hey Zac, what's up?"

"Hey Joe, I need a favour."

"Sure, what do you need?"

"I need you to get me the contact details of a Jessica Davis. She went to liberty high and-"

"Got it! I'll send it to you ASAP!"

Zach smiled, "You're the best, man. Drinks on me the next time we hang out."

Joe laughed, "When have they never been on you. No worries, man. See you later."

The line ended and Zach stared at the number he just received before calling it. After three rings, he heard the line connect and his stomach dropped.

"Hello?"

"Hey..." Zach dragged. What was he supposed to say? Hey Jessica, it's me Zach Dempsey from eight years ago. I need a favor from you. Ugh, he should have thought this through.

"Um...who is this? This better not be Chris because I will call the police this time. I'm now engaged so leave me the fuck alone." Jessica semi yelled and took in a deep breath after the last word.

The line was silent before he spoke up, "It's Zach Dempsey."

It took about five whole seconds before she said anything, "Zach as in Zach Dempsey from high school?"

He rolled his eyes, "Yes and I have a favor I need to ask you."

"Wait! How did you get my number? And this is such a weird surprise hearing your voice after a million years. So much for keeping in touch."

Zach pinched his nose and sighed, "Look Jessica, I'm aware you met my wife last week?"

"Your wife?"

"Yes, Rebecca?" For every second that was added to this call, Zach just wanted to punch something and he did not want to be having this conversation at all. But his needed to be done.

"Oh yeah, that's right. Wow, so it is true then? I mean, I was shocked when she told me but I-"

"Jessica?"

The line was dead silent before she spoke up, "Yeah?"

"I need you to tell her that the reunion has been cancelled."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because I want you to. She won't listen to me so I need you to tell her it's been cancelled."

"Again, why would I do that?" she asked not feeling the anger emitting from the other end of the phone. "Don't tell me you're that kind of husband that won't let th-"

"For fuck's sake Jessica, just do it. This has nothing to do with you so why are you being so annoying about it?" Zach could feel his blood pressure rising and he needed to end this call now. But this needed to be done.

Jessica laughed dryly, "By the way, does she know you killed her friend...Hannah Baker?"

Zach’s eyes widened as if she has just said it out loud in the open, "What the fuck did you just say to me?"

"Is that why you don't want her there? You think she'll find out? You know it's funny and weird and also annoying how she was never mentioned on the tapes. Practically everyone in the whole world was on it."

"Jessica, I swear if you don't shut up, I'll make sure you regret it." Zach heard the noise of an engine signaling that Rebecca was back with Hailey.

He had to end this call.

"Do what I say, Jessica." He ended the call after that threat which was probably what he shouldn't have done if he needed help from someone.

"Daddy!" Hailey ran up to him and he carried her and kissed her chicks.

"How is my favourite girl in the world?" he asked as he ruffled her hair making her squirm.

Rebecca came into the kitchen and dropped her bags on the island, "I thought I was your favourite girl?" she smirked as she held her hands on her waist feigning annoyance.

Zach walked up to her while holding Hailey and kissed her on the lips, "You're my favourite person and the love of my life."

Hailey shut her eyes, "Ew."

Rebecca glared at Zach, "Really? You just have to be cheesy." Her phone rang and she picked it. "Hello?" Zach was still playing with Hailey and almost dropped her when he heard the dreaded name.

"Oh, hi Jessica."

 

 


	3. Tri

 

"Hi Jessica." Rebecca tilted her head towards her shoulder to support her phone while she put the groceries away.

"Hi, I was just calling to confirm that you're attending the reunion."

For some reason, Jessica seemed to want her at that reunion so bad. It was _weirding_ her out. As far as she can remember, they rarely said more than two words to each other when they were in high school. Also, she seemed to dislike Hannah for some reason unknown to her.

"Um, I'll have to talk about it with Zach and all bu-"

"Why do you need his permission? Oh, don't tell me he's that kind of man." Jessica squealed.

Rebecca raised an eyebrow and closed the cupboard as she now held the phone with her hand, "Because he's my husband, Jessica. I'll let you know if I'm attending or not." She hung up and gave Zach a look, "What's up with her?" She noticed Zach was staring at her like there was something behind her. She quickly turned her back then back at Zach, "And what's up with you?"

Zach shook his head, "What did she say?" He asked as he still stared at her.

"Just wants to know if I'm coming for the reunion. She's still so annoying." Rebecca said as she slowly walked up to Zach and pecked his lips. "Hello? Earth to Zack."

Zach looked down at Rebecca and smiled at her, "Yup, she's still a bitc-"

"Language!" Rebecca lightly smacked his mouth. "We have a four year old in here." she whispered eyeing Hailey who was now sitting on the counter watching them like she was watching one of her favourite cartoons.

Hailey smiled and covered her ears, "I didn't hear anything, I promise."

Zach still a bit shaken from the call smiled and picked up his daughter and placed her on his head, "You sure you didn't hear anything? Because I don't want to hear that word coming out of that sweet mouth of yours." He winked at his wife and walked to the living room while carrying Hailey on his shoulders.

Hailey laughed, "Daddy, you have a potty mouth."

Rebecca shook her head and resumed rearranging the groceries. Her mind went back to Jessica and wondered why she was acting like they were friends in high school. I mean yeah, let bygones be bygones but...it's still Jessica. "I wonder how Justin Foley is doing." she muttered under her breath.

She was one of those girls who unfortunately fell for his charms but didn't get that close to him. Well, not as close as Hannah did and see how that turned out. When those pictures of Hannah were sent to everyone at school, she immediately hated Justin. She knew he was a dick but not to that level. She remembered how Hannah tried to act like it didn't affect her but she knew how she held back tears showing a brave front with a broken inside. High school! The worst of the worsts. That's how Hannah described it to her. Most of the guys at Liberty High were real jerks especially to Hannah and Rebecca just didn't know why. Well, everyone except Zach. Though he was friends with Justin, he was always different.

"Clay!" she said aloud as if he were standing right in front of her. How could she forget him? He was practically Hannah's best friend (well, after her). They worked together and Hannah had a crush on him. Hannah told her that she liked him because he was very different and he had the best sense of humour. Rebecca smiled at the thought, she had pushed Hannah to tell Clay how she felt but she was always insecure about herself.

 _"We're just friends, Becky. It'll ruin everything. I don't want to ruin my life any more than I already have."_ Any more than I already have. It kept ringing in her ears and she hadn't realised she was crying until she felt someone wrap her hands around her.

"What's wrong, baby?" Zach said as he pulled away to look her in the eyes.

Rebecca shook her head and smiled, "Nothing, just some sad memories is all." She tried to move away but Zach held her in place.

"It's not nothing if it's making you cry, baby." Zach kneeled in front of her and wrapped his hand around her waist. "It's about Hannah, isn't it?" he spoke in a muffled tone. "What brought about this?"

Rebecca rubbed her eyes and sniffed and smiled down at Zach, "I'm fine, it's cool." She pulled him up and kissed his lips, "I promise."

She walked away from the kitchen and upstairs probably to their bedroom to cry. Zach squeezed his knuckles ground his teeth making his jaw pop. _Jessica._ Fucking Liberty High has come creeping back and he'll be damned if he allows anything related to that damn school come near his family. He brought out his phone and read the address sent to him earlier on. "Why the fuck is the reunion in New York?" he muttered to himself. He forwarded Jessica's contact details and thought of a way to stop Rebecca from going to that stupid reunion tomorrow.

**To: X1**

**_Hi, I'm going to forward you an address and I need you to give me details of every move she makes._ **

He quickly went to the other room to check on Hailey and smiled when he saw her dancing in front of the TV. She knows how to have fun on her own. Zach went upstairs and quietly opened the door to their bedroom and saw Rebecca lying on the far end of their large King-sized bed. He hated it when she was sad and he hated it even more that she was sad because of _her_. She's dead and that's that.

"Hey, baby." He said as he crawled towards her on the bed. "Why are you here if you said you were okay?" He kissed the side of her forehead and laid down behind her and wrapped his hands around her. He didn't get a response, just the sound of her breathing. He kissed her again, "Fine, you don't have to answer but I'm not going anywhere."

After what seemed like forever, Rebecca spoke, "I think we should go to the reunion tomorrow." she turned around to face her husband who was looking at her like she told him to stab her. "Why do you always make that face anytime we talk about the reunion?"

Zach sighed, "Since this talk about reunion, you've cried twice and that's just this week. We've been married for over five years and this hasn't happened before, baby." Zach sat up and placed his wife's head on his lap and stroked her hair softly. "It hurts me so much whenever you're sad. I hate it more than anything and I promised to always put a smile on your face. And if we go for this reunion, you'll definitely be reminded of Hannah and I would hate to see you hurt because of that." He bent down and kissed her hair, "I love you so much, you know."

Rebecca smiled and took her husband's larger hands in hers, "Trust me, I know you do but for some reason I just want to shove it in everyone's face how perfect I turned out." She looked up at him and laughed when she realised he was raising an eyebrow at her.

"Really? Perfect? I can't believe you said that with your own mouth. But yes, you're more than perfect. You're Zach Dempsey's wife." He kissed her again and kissed her knuckles.

Rebecca slowly sat up and gave her husband a pleading look, "So, that's a yes?"

Zach closed his eyes and tilted his head back, "But we're not staying for more than hour. Once it's been an hour, we're out of there." He looked down at his wife, "Okay, baby?"

Rebecca smiled and kissed him, "Thanks."

"Mummy, I want ice-cream." Hailey asked as she looked at her parents with the most innocent eyes she could muster at that moment.

Zach laughed, "Why do you always make that face when you want something?"

Rebecca laughed and got out of the bed and held Hailey's hands, "Who do you think she took after?" She rolled her eyes as they left the room to the kitchen.

Once Zach was left alone in the room, he sighed deeply and ran his hands over his face. "Fuck!"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks guys for your lovely comments. xx
> 
> Who's excited for the reunion? I am! hehe 


	4. Sa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zach and Rebecca attend the reunion.

"OK mum, we'll only be gone for about an hour so please don't give Hailey too much sugar. Remember what happened the last time?" Zach said as he watched Hailey going into his mom's kitchen to most likely take some sweets. He sighed and chased her, "What did I say about sweets?" he frowned and folded his arms while playfully glaring at Hailey who slowly put the sweets back in the container.

Rebecca walked into the kitchen and smiled, "Well, you're going to deal with her if she takes too much sweets." she laughed while poking Zach's shoulders. Rebecca looked at her watch, "Come on Zach, we're going go be late."

Zach rolled his eyes already dreading tonight and pecked his princess, "Daddy will be back soon so behave," he pecked her once again, "Love you."

Rebecca blew a kiss at her daughter and rushed to the car with Zach behind her, she quickly got in and noticed the look on her husband's face and sighed, "OK, I know I'm the reason you're going to this reunion but at least try to fake a smile." She pulled the seat-belt and attached it to the lock, "I don't get what's so bad about seeing your old classmates." Zach kept mum as he started the engine and this seemed to aggravate Rebecca more. "What exactly is your problem, Zach?"

He pulled out of the driveway and looked at the time then turned to his wife, "We spend an hour and we're out of there, okay?" "

What has gotten into you, Zach? You don't have to be there, you know. I don't want to get there in a foul mood so let's not talk about this anymore." She increased the song playing on the radio and tried to focus on something else to elevate her mood. She was going to show off at this reunion and nothing was going to spoil her mood.

Once they got to the place, Zach muttered something under his breath and Rebecca chose to ignore it. She got out of the car and looked at her reflection through the car's window and noticed that her husband was still in the car and seemingly in deep thought. When she was sure she looked fine, she turned and started walking towards the entrance of the hotel when she felt a hand grab hers. She knew who it was but didn't stop walking, "Has whatever possessed you left your body now?" she asked as they entered the building.

"I'm sorry, I'm just really tense at the moment." Zach said as he squeezed her hand for reassurance. He can't let her talk with Jessica. He stopped walking and turned his wife so she could face him, "You have to be at my side always. Don't have a conversation with anyone if I'm not there especially Jessica-" He stopped midway when he noticed the look he was getting from his wife and sighed, "I'm just trying to protect you, baby."

"From what?"

"I know there's bound to be some uncomfortable topics that would be brought up and I just want to be by your side and make you're okay when that happens. He said as he brought up her hands and kissed it then held the back of her head and brought them to his lips, "I don't want you to be sad. It hurts me so much if you're unhappy."

Rebecca suddenly felt bad for getting angry at Zach earlier on when he was only showing that he cared for her. She smiled at him and kissed him on the lips, "I love you for always looking out for me but trust me, I'll be fine." She grabbed his hand and they made their way to the banquet hall.

Once they got inside, she was shocked at what she saw. It was like everyone decided to show up. She felt Zach squeeze her hands and she looked up and smiled at him, "I'll be fine."

"Oh my gosh, it's Rebecca and Zach guys." Rebecca recognized that voice and unfortunately or fortunately, almost all eyes were on them. Jessica walked up to them with Chloe in tow.

Rebecca looked up at her husband, "It's now or never." she muttered and turned to face the two girls who had made their way towards them. By now everyone was looking at them. She could tell that more than half of the looks were ones of surprise because she had walked in with Zach Dempsey which is what she was expecting.

_How on earth did those two end up together?_

_Is that Rebecca?_

Even though, those words weren't said out loud, she could already hear them. Maybe Zach was right, she shouldn't be here. No, she should. She's not the same person they knew before. She's Rebecca Dempsey of Rennah so yes, she was the top dog here. Except someone was the first lady of the United States of America then she was the A-list star here and she had to show it. 

As if on cue, she smiled at both girls, "Hi, it's been a while."

Chloe smiled, "Yeah, I know. I had no idea you were going to come until Jessica told me and when she told me you were married to Zach," Chloe exaggerated and put her hand on her chest and widened her eyes, "I did not believe it. But here you are now, with him." she said pointing at Zach who, if looks could kill, Chloe would not be with us anymore.

Rebecca smiled, "Well, shit happens, right?"

"Whoa! Is that Zach Dempsey?" A deep voice yelled across the room and Rebecca heard her boyfriend swear as he turned to greet the most annoying asshole in the world. Bryce. Bryce fucking Walker. Bryce playfully punched Zach's shoulder, "Dude, I thought you were dead or something. What the fuck happened?" Bryce then noticed Rebecca standing beside Zach and squinted his eyes and laughed, "No fucking way." Bryce turned his back to his friends, "Guys, are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

Zach moved in front of Rebecca blocking Bryce from looking at his wife, "It's nice to see you too."

"Is that Rebecca? As in Baker's friend?" Rebecca heard someone whisper and for some reason she suddenly wanted to cry and disappear. What did she do so wrong? This is not how she saw tonight going. Not in the least. They were calling her name as if she had some contagious disease or something.

Zach turned around and noticed that Rebecca looked uncomfortable and this was exactly what he was trying to avoid, he held her hand and kissed it knowing that it always calmed her down, "Let's go."

"Go?" Chloe said. "You just came here." She moved to grab Rebecca's hands which were held tightly in Zach's but he pulled them away before she could touch her. 

Jessica noticing the tense atmosphere, "I'm sorry Becky, it's just that everyone here is surprised that you got married to Zach. No hard feelings."

"Why should they be surprised? Because I wasn't a cheerleader or a 'cool kid'?" Rebecca was starting to get pissed off. Do they think they're still in high school that they can make her feel this way.

"Because Zach killed Hannah!" Time felt like it had come to a pause and all Rebecca could hear was her heartbeat. That voice. That voice felt so familiar. But why would such a statement come out of his voice.

Clay. Clay Jensen was in front of her and looking at her as if she did something very bad. Like she had betrayed him.

"You married Hanna's murderer." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry that this took so long. I just had so many things doing and couldn't find the time to update.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter.


End file.
